The Green Eyed Monster
by Angellove12
Summary: Bonnie Bennett's life is finally close to perfect, but with Damon continuesily bothering her, how will she survive? Then enter, Jake- a blue eyed hottie who takes a liking to Bonnie. He has a secret. How will Damon take it?
1. Chapter 2

She was about to push him away when he suddenly jumped off of her. Bonnie looked up at him and saw that he had a territorial look on his face. Damon was staring angrily at a young man with tousled blond hair and hauntingly blue eyes. His t-shirt fit him snugly and he had a very friendly smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Jake," he said as he held out his hand to Bonnie, "I'm new here in Mystic Falls and it's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Bonnie," she replied to him as they shook hands. Then, she sighed, "And this is Damon."

Jake turned to Damon to give him a smile but Damon had already left. Jake turned to Bonnie and said," I guess your boyfriend doesn't like me."

"Oh, we're not dating. He is super annoying and almost all of my friends hate him. But, just ignore him, he enjoys getting people annoyed."

Jake laughed out loud. It was nice ringing sound, a good change to Damon's signature smirk. "Well, if you're not dating, then may I have this dance?"

Bonnie smiled back at him and replied, "I'd be honored." The two of them headed out to the dance floor. Dancing with Jake felt as if she were flying through the clouds. Bonnie didn't know how she was feeling but she knew that she liked Jake.

"Do you want to go outside and enjoy the fresh air?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered.

They both went outside. The wind was blowing gently rustling the leaves in the trees. There was a beautiful full moon and air smelled like roses. Bonnie looked over at Jake. He was looking at the full moon too, but not the way she was looking at it. He was looking at it with almost a longing gaze. Bonnie couldn't help herself and she shivered; goose bumps crawling on her arms. Jake took off his jacket and said, "Here, you look like you're cold."

"Thanks," she said," but won't you need it?"

"It's okay," he replied, "I'll see you soon anyway. Now I really have to go."

"Wait!" she called out but Jake just kissed the top of her head and left; walking quickly at first but then breaking into a run.

"Bonnie!" someone called her, "there you are! Come on, it's time to leave." Bonnie turned around and saw Elena and Caroline running towards her. Stefan was following them, but slowly since he considered loud and bubbly things childish.

Bonnie smiled at the sight of her friends. She pulled Jake's jacket more tightly around her and walked toward her friends. They all walked toward Stefan car and got into it.

"You'll never believe what Damon did," Caroline said unable to hold in her juicy piece of gossip any longer.

"What did he do now?" Stefan asked almost exasperated.

"He—," Caroline started to reply but….


	2. Chapter 1

BONNIE AND DAMON: THE GREEN EYED MONSTAR

Bonnie Bennett smiled as she, Elena, Caroline and Stefan steped into the party. They were all headed to Leah's party. Leah was a senior at Robert Lee High School in Mystic Falls. Bonnie hadn't wanted to go to the party but Elena wanted them to have a bit of 'normalcy' in their lives._ If that's even possible_, Bonnie thought sourly,_ I'm a witch and your dating a vampire_. But Bonnie didn't say no because they were her friends and without them she didn't know what she would do.

"Wait Elena, I forgot to change," she called out to her friends, as they stopped and looked at her clothes. She was still wearing the plain jeans and long sleeved beige-coloured t-shirt that she had worn out of the house.

"Your dad is so strict, Bonnie. I swear if you didn't have such a good personality, we wouldn't be friends." Caroline said.

"Well Care, my personality makes up for the fact that you have no personality," Bonnie replied back. This was why she loved her were always there for her, even when her father became very strct after her mother's death.

As her friends make a circle around her, Bonnie took off her plain jeans to reveal a pair of tiny black shorts over a pair of black tights. Under her t-shirt, she had on a majestic purple tank top and a small black leather vest. She pulled on a pair of knee high leather boots, black of course. She put on her lip gloss and redid her gold eye shadow. She flicked back her hair and the famous Bonnie Bennett look was complete.

" Perfectly seductive," Caroline complimented.

"You look hot!" Elena agreed.

"You guys, this is my 'spy' look. You know once this mess in Mystic Falls is all done, I'm going to go to Los Angeles to study crime. I wanna be a FBI investigator."

Stefan decided that it was time to go into the party, so he pulled Elena inside knowing that the girls would follow. "Normal people don't waste time talking about... whatever," Stefan didn't know what to call the conversation that the girls were having. He just wanted to get this party over with. If he refused Elena, then he wouldn't be here, but he could never refuse Elena of anything.

The party inside was festive. Music was blaring from the speakers and people were dancing. It was extremely loud. Jeremy had spotted them and was walking over.

"Hey Jere," Stefan said as they slapped hands, "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I kind of had to come," he replied," It was either that or stay at home studying with Jenna for the final exam.

Elena looked at him disapprovingly," If you fail, you know Jenna will kill you."

"Hey," Jeremy smiled,"I've got time." He looked at Stefan and said "Infact I've got forever."

Stefan winced. Jeremy being turned into a vampire was still a touchy subject for him. Even vampires soon got frustrated of their age and since he and Jeremy were very close, he didn't want Jeremy to get hurt or feel bad.

Caroline had wandered into the crowd looking for Matt and occasionaly flirting with a few other guys along the way. Stefan and Elena had taken to gazing into each others eyes. Soon Bonnie and Jeremy were the only ones left.

"Hey sis, still dressing like that I see," Jeremy teased her. Bonnie and Jeremy were very close. Infact Jeremy could even say that he and Bonnie were even closer than he and Elena would ever be. Elena was even his blood, but Bonnie was really something special.

"Well, I gotta show these predatory vampires here that, Bonnie the witch is very tough." she said as Jeremy playfully pushed her onto the couch. "You can hang out with Leah now, but if you stay past 11:00..." she said to Jeremy.

"Sis, you know me so well, and if I stay out past 11:00?" he asked her.

"Then I'll tell Jenna," she said to him.

Jeremy smiled and disappeared into the crowd. Someone plopped down onto the couch next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "If it isn't my favourite witch," he said.

_**Damon**_

"If you take your arm off me right now, I swear I'm gonna set you on fire." she threatened back.

"Ohhh, feisty, I like it," he said to her,"say cheese," he said as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of them.

"Damon!" she yelled. And she got ready to give him a painful aneurysm but he pulled her closer to him.

"Listen witch!" he whispered angriliy, "If you don't 'behave' I'll show your dad these photos."

Bonnie didn't know what to do, but she knew that Damon wasn't lying. He enjoyed bothering people he got a kick out their annoyance. She felt a a fluttery feeling on her cheek and looked up to see Damon stroking her face. She hated how he used his vampire powers to compel people like this. He tried it on her all the time. She would't fall for it like Caroline had. Now Caroline even regretted it. She tried to push him away when he...


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline started to talk but was cut off by the violent shaking of the car. The car swerved and slipped into a ditch. Everyone was quiet for a moment. And then Elena spoke up, "What happened Stefan?"

"I don't know Elena, but it was a burst of power that pushed the car off the road."

"It must have been really strong to have made a vampire lose control right?" Caroline asked.

"If you guys want, I can try to track the source of power," Bonnie said.

"No," Stefan said, "We better not, it's late and we don't have a plan, but tomorrow I'll ask Alaric about that burst of power. I'm sure he felt it."

"Okay and I'm going to ask my grandmother. I'm sure she can help us." Bonnie chimed in.

"I thought you said that you couldn't talk to your grandmother in your dreams anymore, Bonnie." Elena questioned.

"I said I didn't want to talk to her, there's a difference." Bonnie couldn't help but feel angry at her best friend. She didn't like being reminded of her grandmother because it brought back painful memories, but somehow Elena always reminded her.

"Well," Caroline replied, "It's a good thing that Stefan is here. We going to need all the help we can get getting my car out of this ditch. Besides its new, I don't want you guys scratching the paint."

It was an ironic situation since Caroline's car was in the shop and she was using the car that she had won in an online contest. Caroline had been really excited when she had found out she won the contest until she got the car. When Caroline got the car it was barely working. It was an old, scratched up piece of rust. Matt had even joked that Caroline should get Stefan to change it into a vampire car to make it last longer.

Everyone remembered the irony of the situation and burst out laughing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Does someone need any help?" asked a voice from above them. They all looked up to see Jake looking down at them in the ditch.

"Hey Jake," Bonnie called up. Jake jumped into the ditch with a small toolkit.

"I guess you guys do need some help." he said.

"That's not the only thing I need," Caroline said suggestively causing Jake to blush.

"She's just kidding," Elena said, "Hi, I'm Elena and this is Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie."

"I know," Jake said smiling at Bonnie, "We've met." Then Jake opened up the hood of Caroline's car and started working on it. "I don't know about you guys, but how would you like to go to a picnic tomorrow? It's supposed to be a 'Welcome to Mystic Falls Jake' kind of thing. My aunt is having it for me and she told me to get a few friends to come along."

Stefan looked at Jake and suddenly realized something. "You're not from Seattle are you? Because I knew a guy named Jake from there. I met him a few years ago."

"Yeah, I'm from Seattle, Stefan. Or should I say Steven." Jake replied back with a big grin on his face. The two boys hugged while everyone stared at them with their jaws hanging open.

Jake started to explain. "Well, When I lived in Seattle Stefan used to live in the house across from me. He used to tutor me for history. I still remember pronouncing his name Steven, when I used to get frustrated with what he was trying to teach me. I can't believe he moved to Mystic Falls."

Stefan seemed equally as happy as Jake was. "I can't believe you dropped history in high school."

"How do you know that? You weren't able to read my mind," Jake asked.

"Well, let's just say your mother wasn't happy in her e-mail. How is she anyway?" Stefan asked.

"She passed away a few weeks ago," Jake answered back sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Stefan said. Jake smiled and said, "I guess it was for the best."

"Ahem, Sorry to have broken this brother bonding moment," Caroline said not sounding sorry at all, "but if you haven't noticed my car…."

While Jake and Stefan pulled out Caroline's car, Elena came over to talk to Bonnie and Caroline. "He's really cute. Don't you think?"

"Well," said Caroline, "I call dibs."

"You have Matt," Elena said.

"And you have Stefan," Bonnie reminded her.

"Well, I've seen the way he looks at our Bonnie and I think that he should be hers," Elena said.

"He could already have a girlfriend," Bonnie said not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Well, don't worry we'll fix you up for the picnic tomorrow." Elena replied.

"I don't think Bonnie needs fixing up," Jake said as he came behind them hearing the last part of Elena's statement. Bonnie blushed. "I guess that means you are coming to the picnic tomorrow?" he asked.

Bonnie just nodded afraid of what might come out of her mouth if she opened it. Then Jake and everyone else said goodbye. Stefan drove everyone home. As they got to Bonnie's house Stefan got out of the car.

"Bonnie, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Stefan asked.

"Sure," Bonnie replied stepping to the side of the giant oak tree in front of her house.

"I know that Jake might be a bit suspicious to you but he's a really nice guy and one of my best friends. I hope you'll give him a chance." Stefan told her.

"Of course, I will," Bonnie said, "And he doesn't seem the tiniest bit strange. What makes you think he is?"

Stefan just smiled at her and then he left. Bonnie went to her grandmother's house after he left. Even though it brought back sad memories she liked to sit on the porch swing and think about things. Bonnie got to her grandmother's house and opened the door. She had grown quite fond of the small homely cottage near the beach hidden partly into the woods, but when she sat down on the porch, she last out a big gasp at who was sitting next to her. {**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I'LL UPDATE MORE IF YOU DO… ****}**


	4. Chapter 4

It was her grandmother. Well, not really her grandmother but a ghostly figure of her, and she was smiling at Bonnie. "Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"You don't even remember me, Bon?" her grandmother asked.

"But, you…you…" Bonnie couldn't say anything even if it only was her grandmother's ghost.

"Well, it is me. Only I'm a ghost. I'm sure you felt that burst of power, right?"

Bonnie nodded. "Well it brought me back from the dead." her grandmother stated.

"How? I mean there's no magic in the world that can revive the fallen," Bonnie said quoting something her grandmother used to say a lot.

"Look at me Bonnie, Can you touch me?" she asked. "You can't right? That means I'm not here forever. I have to go back sometime. I think it's a sign meaning that you are going to need my help soon."

Bonnie smiled, it was nice to have her grandmother back, even if it only was for a while and it was only a ghost. "Stop smiling, and tell me how your friends are." her grandmother ordered.

"They're fine," Bonnie said, "a little annoying, but fine."

"Friends can be annoying sometimes," her grandmother agreed, "But that's why you love them. And how is that young man?"

"Damon?" Bonnie asked, "He is as annoying as ever."

"I wasn't talking about him." her grandmother teased her, "but you seem to have your mind on him."

"No!" Bonnie almost yelled, "Besides I've met someone else. His name is Jake."

"I know, blond hair and blue eyes right?" her grandmother asked.

"How do you know?" Bonnie wondered.

"I know everything." her grandmother said, "And besides I like to see you happy, but I don't think Damon will appreciate this new 'guy' of yours."

"Sheila!" Bonnie said. Bonnie also remembered how her grandmother used to tease her about Damon. Her grandmother believed that if a guy bothered you, it meant he liked you.

"But Bonnie, Be careful, and remember—_this time your choice will mean the world to more than one person_." her grandmother finished coming out of her far away voice. The one she usually used when she had a vision.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Bonnie asked.

"What does what mean dear?" her grandmother asked already forgetting the vision.

"I …nevermind. I'll see you later." Bonnie said before walking away towards her house. Bonnie had only gone a little way when somebody appeared. It was a short man about her height. He had pale skin and golden yellow irises. They seemed to stare at her with almost a sort of hunger. Bonnie looked at him and knew he was a vampire and not the good kind.

"Hey there, little one." He said in a southern drawl. "I'm a friend a girl you might know. Her name is Katherine."


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to say thank you to all my reviewers. I try to answer each review and to update every day, even though right now I have no idea where the story is going. Do you? Anyway here is chapter five.**

**I'd like to thank these reviewers whom are anonymous or have the PM feature disabled.**

**Vie: your right, Damon is going to jealous—but you should see how he shows it**

**WoahthatsMel: Thanks, I love writing cliffhangers. **

_I'm a friend of a girl you might know. Her name is Katherine._

"Katherine? Umm… I don't know her," Bonnie lied.

"Don't lie to me little one. I know you were the ones who tried to kill Katherine. Where is she?" he threatened her grabbing her arm in the process.

"Nobody knows where Katherine is because she disappeared after her plan to open the tomb didn't work," she explained.

"I need to tell her something." he said.

"What?" Bonnie asked, "Do you think she really cares? News Flash, she cares about no one!"

"I thought that was the answer you might give me," he said, "You are a witch, are you not? You are going to use your hocus-pocus to help me find her."

"And if I don't?" she asked.

"Then you die," he said lunging for her throat. Bonnie closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain but it never came. Bonnie opened her eyes and saw a beautiful wolf with white fur and the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. The wolf pulled the vampire away from Bonnie and got ready to attack him. The vampire saw an opening in the woods and ran away with the wolf hot on his tail. Bonnie took that moment to run back home but she ran right into the arms another vampire. _Here we go again_ she thought.

"Hello Bella," he said as she struggled in his arms, "I'm not going to make the same mistake as my friend did. It cost him his life and if you make a peep it's going to cost you your life. You are going with me into town and you'll act as if I'm a friend. We will get into my car but before you do that, you will call your friends and tell them you are going to L.A University. I've already handled your family. Then, you are going to help me find Katherine."

"Nice plan," Bonnie said sourly.

"Thank you," he said and they began the walk to town. Bonnie remembered it being a short and relaxing walk, but now she felt as if it was taking an eternity to get there. When they got there, he made Bonnie call her friends.

Bonnie: Hello Elena: Hey Bonnie, what's up? Bonnie: Elena, I'm going to L.A.U to learn how to **save** people and **help** them. I hope that I can **save **people from** getting killed **and be** rescued**. Don't worry about me, just tell me how my favorite soap opera: Evil Vampire takes Witches ends, kay? Elena: Bonnie, are you feeling alright? What are you saying? Bonnie: Nothing just that I got accepted to L.A.U and I'm leaving now. Elena: I'll miss you so much; I can't believe you're leaving. We will all miss you so much. Can't you think this over? Bonnie: I wish I could now I can't talk for long I've got to go. (Both of them were crying by now but for different reasons.) Elena: Well call us once you get there and I'll tell the others. Bonnie: Bye Elena: Bye.

Bonnie hung up feeling more helplessness than before. She couldn't believe that Elena hadn't understood her clues. She knew Caroline wouldn't get the clues, but Elena? Stefan would have understood but the vampire next to her would have gotten suspicious and Jeremy, oh would she ever see him again? Damon would have just hung up on her. She never felt so helpless, ever. She should have asked Jake for his number but she was shy around him. She was still wondering what she should have done when the vampire hit her across the face.

"You pathetic witch, how dare you try to tell your friends even after I told not to! I'm would kill you right now but I can't find Katherine without you!" he angrily yelled at her, "I was going to let you go after but don't even think about it now."

As the vampire raised his hand again, something pulled the vampire off of her. Bonnie looked at the dark figure. It was Damon!

"Yeah, I think one of us made a mistake all right, but I think that was you," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie couldn't believe that Damon was actually here rescuing her. But, even now as she looked over she saw him strangling the other vampire. The other vampire tried to punch him in the stomach but Damon was too quick, grabbing his hand and slamming him into a tree. The other vampire stood up shakily. There was a big scratch on his face that was bleeding. He charged toward Damon but Damon was too quick for him, easily stepping out of the way. The other vampire stopped, panting, Damon knocked him aside. Then, Damon pulled him off the ground and began to shake him violently. If Damon didn't stop now, the other vampires head might snap off. "Damon! Stop!" she called. Damon looked over at Bonnie, and then he turned back to the vampire and threw him on the ground. "He'll be fine," he said, "But, little witch, why were you with him anyway? Shouldn't you be 'faithful' to Jerk?"

"I wasn't with him, he kidnapped me. And the guys name is Jake." she explained.

"I really don't care what his name is," Damon said; but when he saw Bonnie's face fall he said, "Besides I got it close enough, I was only off by one letter. You can even ask how long it took me to learn his name."

"But, he's your brother." she said.

"I know." he said, "So joking aside, are you okay?"

"Hmm, would it matter to you if I was?"

Damon speechless. "I knew it, you wouldn't care at all!" Bonnie said angrily walking away.

"Wait!" he called after her, "Why do you care to know if I care? Is it because you care about me?"

Bonnie turned around, "I don't care! I just wanted to see if you did." She kept walking away.

"I do," Damon called after her. Bonnie turned around again.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, you did. You said you do care."

"Fine, turn it against me. I only care to know that you're alive. I don't like seeing Elena sad. She's the one I care about." he said. Bonnie couldn't help her eyes tearing up. Even if she didn't like Damon (she didn't) it still hurt to hear that. When Damon saw her eyes tearing up, he felt emptiness in his heart. He didn't even like this witch (he really didn't), so why did he feel like this. "I would care, if every time I tried to talk to you, you didn't try to kill me." he said.

"Yeah, well every time you try to talk words didn't come out of your mouth, I'd like you too." she said.

"Yeah well, that kind of is the point of talking."

"Fine." she said.

"Fine." he said.

"Fine," she said back.

"Fine," he said.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Fine," he said, "Huh? What did you say?"

"I said; do you want to be friends? But never mind since you seem to be so cocky about it."

"I wasn't being cocky and I guess we could give this friend thing a try, since friends don't kill each other right?"

"No, they don't." she said. When she looked back at Damon, she saw that he was looked at her with an intense look of longing. "Ummm, why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you."

"Yes you were, and that is plain creepy."

"Friends don't call their friends creeps."

"I didn't call you a creep; I was calling what you were doing creepy."

"You're welcome. I saved you."

"No, you're welcome."

"Why?"

"You'll live to see another day." she said.

"No deed goes unpunished with you does it?" he asked. _Stupid witch_, he thought. Then, Damon cringed in pain because Bonnie gave him an aneurysm.

"You were saying?"

Then, Damon drove Bonnie home. She would tell her other friends about what happened at the picnic. She was tired anyway.

"Hey witch?" Damon said.

"What?"

"Now that we're friends, want to invite me in?"

"NO!"

**THESE TWO WILL MAKE AN INTERESTING FRIENDSHIP, WON'T THEY? WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER (THE PICNIC)**


	7. Chapter 7

I'd like to make a correction to a misunderstanding that I just realized. Jake wasn't the one who tries to kidnap Bonnie, she was just explaining what Jake's name is (not Jerk as Damon calls him) and telling Damon what happens to him.

"But, little witch, why were you with him anyway? Shouldn't you be 'faithful' to Jerk?" "I wasn't with him, he kidnapped me. And the guys name is Jake." she explained.

Thanks and keep reading!

_.

The next day, Bonnie was getting ready to go to the picnic/party when she got a three way call from Caroline and Elena.

All: Hey

Caroline: I can't believe that you didn't come shopping with me and Elena yesterday.

Elena: What were you going on about moving to L.A.U yesterday?

Bonnie: Well, I was being kidnapped by vampires and I almost got killed. I was trying to communicate in code with you. I didn't call Care because I knew she wouldn't get it.

Caroline: Hey! You know I'm right here.

Bonnie/Elena: Yes!

Elena: I can't believe that happened to you. I should talk to Stefan about it.

Bonnie: We. We should talk to Stefan about it.

Caroline: Yea, I'm with Stefan right now, he promised to take me to the store to buy party food to bring to the picnic.

Elena: Where is he? Can you put him on?

Caroline: He's doing the shopping.

Bonnie: But I thought that you were the one who needed to buy party food.

Caroline: Yeah, I am.

Elena: But why aren't you doing the shopping?

Caroline: Because I don't shop for anything besides clothes and shoes.

Elena: Don't tell me that you are using my boyfriend to do your work again.

Caroline: I wasn't going to. He offered.

Bonnie: See you at the party, but remember we are meeting at my house first to go to the party together.

Caroline/Elena: Kay

All: Bye

When everyone arrived that afternoon at Bonnie's house she saw that Elena and Caroline weren't lying when they said that they had the cutest outfits for the picnic. Caroline was wearing a hot pink tank top with khaki-tan shorts. And Caroline styled, they were very short. Elena looked a bit more modest wearing a dark pink and white polka dotted top with a brown camouflage miniskirt. Bonnie had a dress that she had bought when it was on sale. It was a beautiful emerald green with green ribbon sewed around the sleeves and around the hem with a tiny bow. Bonnie had even worn her golden gladiator sandals. She managed to curl her already curly chocolate locks. She thought she looked really good and apparently so Caroline. "Aww, you look good Bon!"

"Yea, you really do!" said Elena.

"I must say that you look radiant." said Stefan which earned him a look from Elena, "but I think that Lena looks the best!"

Elena smiled, "We're just kidding Bonnie, and you know that."

"What we are not kidding about is Damon. He is planning to come with us to the picnic." said Stefan.

"He what!" Bonnie almost choked on her water.

"Yeah, Jake invited him too and he accepted." Stefan explained.

"Why?"

"I really don't know." Stefan said.

"Well, he's not that bad, okay he is, but still, he saved me from the vampire yesterday." Then Bonnie told them the story of what happened yesterday, "I think that maybe if we're nice to him, he won't bother us anymore."

They didn't believe her about that but it was a nice thought. Then suddenly the door flew open. It was Damon.

"Hey, are you ready for the 'party'?"

"Why do you want to go anyway?" Stefan asked.

"Listen Saint Stefan, I just want to go to make 'friends' with Jerk, oh and you people too. Now can someone invite me in?"

"No, but you had better not ruin this party." Bonnie said.

Damon just smiled sarcastically. Bonnie sighed; _this was going to be a long day_.

[I know this is short, but this way I can update every day. Or I can update every 2 days and they can be longer. Review and tell me which you'd prefer.]


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

As everyone was walking out of Bonnie's house, she noticed that Damon seemed quieter than before. Bonnie realized that she may have hurt his feelings by being rude to him, but she had thought that he had a plan to ruin the party. _Maybe he just wants to be nice; after all he did save you_. Bonnie decided to apologize because she felt bad, _not because I like him (I don't) I just want to be nice. _She walked over to Damon and pulled him aside saying, "I need to talk to you." If Damon was surprised he didn't show it. "You guys go ahead, we'll be right there." she said to her friends.

"Damon, I guess that I should apologize to you for being rude and thinking that you would ruin the party. I'm sorry."

"What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"You're a vampire with super human abilities, of course you heard me! I said I was sorry."

Damon smirked. "It's okay, you were obviously speaking nonsense. I have that effect on a lot of women."

Surprisingly, Bonnie actually smiled and playfully hit Damon. She began to walk off the porch and turned around, "Are you coming?"

Damon said, "I'll be there in my own car. Go ahead." He couldn't believe that Bonnie had apologized but more than that he couldn't believe that he actually cared about her 'sorry'. It's not like he liked her (he didn't) so why should he feel bad if she hates him? 500 years on Earth and women were still complicated. The only reason he wanted to go to this party was to see the new boy, Jack. He wanted to make sure he was good, for Bonnie, because he was a good friend. That was the only reason.

**At the party: Family troubles**

"Hey Jake!" Elena, Caroline and Bonnie shouted.

"Hi Jake," Stefan said, "I'd like you to meet Matt and my brother Damon."

"Hey," Jake began when suddenly….

**Sorry its super short, but I have a lot of homework today, but didn't want to leave you guys with no reads. **


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

Jake was about to say something when suddenly somebody yelled out, "Jake! Where are you? Why don't you have the teddy bear I sent you?" Jake blushed, "I'm right here grandma!" "Guys, I'd like you to meet my grandmother, she is visiting for today, but she is a little…you'll see. She's not that bad." Jake's grandmother came over with her wooden cane. She looked exactly like those sweet little grandmothers in the movies.

Caroline went up to say hi, "Hi, I'm Caroline, I –"

"Should be wearing more clothes, young lady!" grandma said loudly while throwing a shawl on Caroline. "Kids these days, they wear the strangest things. Back then…" grandma trailed off looking at Elena, "And look at you young lady! Nobody wears polka dots; it might have been cute when you were six, but not now!" Then she walked over to Bonnie and Stefan, "You! Young lady, bring me a chair. I'm not as young as you. Learn some respect for your elders! And you! Young man, wipe that smirk off your face!" she yelled to an amused Stefan. Bonnie and everyone else held their breaths as grandma walked over to Damon who was leaning against a tree watching the whole scene unfold. They watched as grandma whipped the side of the tree trunk with her cane, startling Damon, "Stand up straight, its bad manners to lean like that. Do you want back pain when you're older? You should have good posture!" If Damon was embarrassed by this, he did not show it, he just stood there while being lectured by grandma, but Bonnie noticed that after she left Damon was standing up a bit straighter.

"Sorry about that, guys." Jake said.

"It's okay," Caroline said, "Want to show me your teddy bear now?"

They all let out a good laugh, except obviously Damon of course, who just smirked.

"Do you guys want to go start the BBQ?" Jake asked.

"Sure," said Stefan. So Jake, Stefan and Damon set up the BBQ and got ready to put some steaks on it to cook. While he was doing that Bonnie pulled Stefan over to the side and asked, "Does Jake know that you're a vampire?"

"Yes," Stefan said, "But he does not know about Damon, I think he might. I'm not sure." Bonnie and Stefan seemed startled when they heard arguing and decided to go find who was arguing, it was Damon and Jake!

"Damon! Jake! Why are you fighting?" Bonnie asked rushing over to them.

"Well," said Damon, "I tried to be 'helpful' and be a good 'friend' here to Jack, but he won't let me do anything."

"He's not helping!" Jake said.

"Why don't you both prepare the steaks?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay," Jake smiled at Bonnie while receiving a glare from Damon. Bonnie began to walk away, when the arguing started again.

Jake: We should cut the steaks 3 inches.

Damon: No, I remember from when I was little, they should be cut 4 inches.

Jake: No! I clearly remember that it should be 3 inches.

Bonnie (sighs): Why don't we compromise and cut then 3 and a half inches?

Damon: Fine, Bon, your choice.

Jake: They should be lightly seasoned with salt and pepper.

Damon: I don't want salt and pepper on my steak! Stop putting salt and pepper on them; you're doing them all wrong!

Jake: No I'm not! I used to take cooking lessons!

Damon: Well, they should be done 15-20 minutes on each side.

Jake: No, they should be done 20-25 minutes on each side.

Damon: That is wrong. I don't want him making my steak. He's doing it all wrong.

Bonnie: Damon, you can't eat steak anyway! Why do you—

Jake: Why can't he eat steak?

Bonnie: Um, because…

**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT AT THE PICNIC, WILL JAKE LEARN DAMON'S SECRET?**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm writing from the internet café. I'm sorry that I did not update for a while, but I have to get my computer fixed. I hope that you are not bothered by the inconvenience but I promise to have my update up as soon as possible. Thank you for reading so far. And since you've been so patient with me, here are some glimpses into the next chapter.**

**Jake learns Damon's secret and tells Bonnie his. The secret burst of power that came to Mystic Falls is getting stronger. It's Valentine's Day and Bonnie is alone….but she has a surprise guest. Stefan has something for Elena, but does she still want Damon. Why won't Damon leave Bonnie alone? What happens to Katherine?**

**Find out soon…**

**Keep Reading**

**~Angellove12**


End file.
